One Punch Girl
by DrMarieTan
Summary: Tsunade was on her training trip in the Slug Bone Forest when she saw a bright light shining in the sky. What she found would stay a mystery for the next 12 years...
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade was on her training trip in the Slug Bone Forest when she saw a bright light shining in the sky. It was getting bigger and bigger until suddenly it crash landed in a far-away mountain.

Using her ninja skills, she traversed the terrains with inhuman speed. What she found would stay a mystery for the next 12 years...

Mito is a 12-year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is quite energetic for a girl her age and way more intelligent than most girls in general. She is also an aspiring ninja, a medic nin to be exact, just like her mother who is renowned to be the greatest healer and strongest female ninja, Tsunade of the sannin.

She just finished her training exercise and was walking towards their dwelling when she heard murmurs coming from their house. It was her mother and siste/aunt figure talking.

"...e should tell her the truth."

"I will tell her Shizune, but not now, I promise I will once I see the time is right."

"But when will that be? You always say that Tsunade-sama!"

"Mom, sis, what's going on? What are you hiding from me?"

Tsunade ans Shizune looked at Mito with sadness in their eyes.

"Mito my darling daugther, come to mommy sweetheart."

"Yes mom?"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but you are not my real daughter."

*gasp*

"Tsunade-sama! Must you be so blunt?"

"Shizune, you were the one who keeps bugging me to tell her. I just told her so shut up."

"Ayieeee sorry..."

"What are you saying, mom? I am your real daughter. If you mean I am not your biological daugther, I already knew that but you raised me since I was a baby, you even breastfed me! That makes me your real daughter, right?"

!

"Wha-"

"You knew? Since when?"

"Well I was cleaning the house the other day and saw some strange paper. When I picked it up, it glowed and showed some writing. It was a step by step instruction on how to do a DNA test. I found some of your hair in your comb so I thought it would be a nice idea to try if it works or not. I was skeptical at first when the result was negative and thought it was a fluke but then I tried it again using your drool on the table and my own saliva and the result was the same."

Well, that's convenient.

"I see, I'm sorry you had to know that way Mito."

"It's ok mom, I understand. I just want to know if you know who my real parents are or where I'm from."

"It's something I can't just explain to you, it's better if I just show you but first..."

Tsunade quickly did a few handsigns and the whole house was covered in privacy seals. Shen then unbottoned her shirt and an invisible seal located at the center of her cleavage glowed and there was a popping sound of something getting summoned.

A sealing scroll.

She opened the scroll and unsealed the contents. It was a good thing their house was spacious, else it would have exploded when a strange object came out of the scroll.

"Mom, what is that?"

"This is where I found you Mito."

"It looks...weird."

"You don't say."

And it really does. The object in question looks like polygon with five sides. Two adjacent sides are the longest and have the same lenght, there is about a ninety degree angle between them. The two other sides are also equal in lenght and the last one is slightly shorter than the two longest. It is somehow similar to the blade of a kunai except it is shaped like a pentagon.

"So I came from this thing, but where did it came from? And can I open it?"

"Believe it or not, this thing actually came from the sky. Mito, you came from the stars."

"Uhm, Tsunade-sama is it my turn to speak now?"

Both Tsunade and Mito looked at Shizune, sweatdropping.

"Sure Shizune, go ahead."

"Only if you have something important to say, nee-san."

"I do have something important to say! And more importantly, I have something to show you as well!"

Shizune's eyes, which used to be black orbs are now the color of blood. Three tomoes on each eye could be seen but it didn't stop there, the tomoes began twirling and it slowly morphed into seemingly random patterns until it was...back to normal again?

"Oh kami Shizune! You have the sharingan?! Are you an Uchiha?!"

"Yes and yes, but that's not important right now! Look what I have on the palm of my hand!"

So she just unsealed something like mom did, why did she have to show off her sharingan then?

"What is that Shizu-nee?"

"If I have to guess, I think it's some kind of key. We've been trying to get it inside of that other object to no avail. Maybe you'll be able to succeed where we fail, Mito."

Mito gently took the "key" from her sister's hand and suddenly she wasn't in her house anymore.

She was wondering where her mom, sister, and their house went when she heard someone coughing. It was to gain her attention. She turned around and saw herself. Or what she would look like when she gets older. The weird clothes her "old version" is wearing puzzled her though. And then her "self" spoke. She briefly wondered if this was what a monologue is like or something else entirely.

"Hello Kara."

Well, that's certainly unexpected.

"Kara?"

Mito asked, confused. She looked around, searching for this "Kara" person but she only found her self and her other self. Hmn, curious...

"Yes, Kara."

"Are you...you think I'm this "Kara"?"

"No, Kara. I don't think, I know you are."

"I'm sorry ma'am, whoever you are, but my name is Mito."

"Mito? Is that what the people who found you, named you? Regardless. Kara, Mito, or whatever name you wan to take. It doesn't matter. You are still Kara to me."

"Excuse me? Why do keep insisting that I am this "Kara" person?"

"Because you are. My sweet, sweet darling Kara, my precious baby girl. Look how you've grown."

"What did you just say? Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Alura Zor-el and I am your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"My mother?" Was all Kara could say.

"Yes, Kara. I am your mother. The one who gave birth to you."

Kara didn't know what else to say and Alora took it as her cue to continue speaking.

"I am going to explain to you everything that happened. The reason why were sent here. All shall be explained to you and to the ones who found you and raised you."

Mito found her self in their house again with her mother and sister but this time, the image of the woman who introduced her self as her mother, materialized in their midst surprising Tsunade and making Shizune jump.

"What the-"

"AYIEEE~"

"Hello there. Please do not be alarmed. I come with glad tidings."

"What the are you talking about?" Tsunade sound alarmed.

"Why are you speaking in that kind of manner?" Shizune minding trivial matters as per usual.

"As I have told Kar-Mito, yes, Mito here, I am her mother. My name is Alora of the house Zor and El."

It caused so much shock to Shizune that she found herself unable to speak her patented "AYIEEE" reactions. As for Tsunade, the reaction was not what everyone else in the room expected.

Burning rage built up inside her unlike anything she have ever felt before. Not even the deaths of her lover and baby brother made her so mad like this. It was one thing for people, other ninjas, to kill and get killed during wartime living their loved ones orphaned, alone, lonely, and no one to take care of them for yet this...whatever this thing is, Tsunade refuses to consider it a person. She had the guts to claim that she is Mito's mother. If that is so, then why does she just appear now? Why wasn't she there when Mito was still a frickin baby? When Mito needed her the most?

She remembered the look on the child's face when she woke up that fateful night when she found her inside the strange vessel that fell from the stars. The helpless, scared babe who was in dire need of a caring mother. She remembered the days where she had to give up gambling and sake so she can take care of her, the pain and aching of her nipples from having tried the breast feeding jutsu for the first time, the stench of urine and piss, the countless times debt collectors threatened to harm her, and everything that has happened which caused her immense pain, discomfort, and headaches.

She loves her daugther, she trully does. But that doesn't mean she would forget all the other things that happened. It all comes with the territory of being a mother. She's just so pissed off with this bitch right now that she could punch her in the face with all of the chakra in her seal put into her fist.

And so she did.

The moment her master cocked her fist to throw a punch, Shizune held her breath. Time slowed down to almost a standstill but she can still see the fist of Tsunade going ever so slowly to its inteded target. With her sharingan eyes active, she could see the huge amount of chakra being poured from the Yin Seal on the older woman's forhead to a single point on her knuckles.

Shizune knew how much chakra her master had accumulated all these years and for it to get all released in that single instant, there is no mistaking that the result would be catastrophic. She was left with no choice but to intervene. Quickly touching her wrists, she oppened the portals to her hammerspace and papers with absorption seals are on her hands in an instant. She flashstepped towards the woman who introduced herself as Mito's real mother and covered her with the seals. She then flashstepped towards Mito, hugged her tight, and used her super secret ancient instantaneous long distance teleportation technique landing safely just outside of town opposite to the general direction of Tsunade's punch.

The seals were meant to absorb the kinetic force of her master's chakra enhanced punch. Using her Uchiha gifts, Shizune was able to create a sealing technique that would use the paper seals as conduit while the force it absorbs is stored in her personal hammerspace. Said seals however, does have its limits. It can only absord so much force. And even with it's near infinite capacity, it still wasn't enough to fully absorb Tsunade's wrath.

Their current choice of residence was located near an abandoned gold mine. There was a sizeable hill just a couple of yards outside their house.

Not anymore.

Only chucks of rock, pebbles, sand, and dust remains. To say Alora was shocked is an understatement. She expected the woman who took care of Kara as her own child to a person that can be reasoned with or at the very least, would be civil enough to listen to her explanation first before getting angry or other unfavorable reactions but this...so much devastation and with just a single punch! It was a good thing that her artificial body was made of unobtanium, a mineral that cannot be obtained easily by normals. It makes her impervious to most physical attacks and then some. The same cannot be said to her surroundings.

Her gaze fell unto the woman who wreacked the scenery then checked her artificial body. Only then she realized that she was covered with what was left of papers with stranged symbols written on them. She wondered what was its purpose but decided to file it for later. She looked at the woman once again and noticed that she was breathing hard and sweating profusely. Beads of sweat running down the side of her head and her white sleveless shirt is soaking wet with sweat, hugging her ample chest and making her cleavage glisten. Her scanners detected that her beast size is a natural 106cm DD. The sight would have made any red-blooded male faint from blood loss via nosebleed.

Using her scanners for more useful purpose, she detected disturbance from afar. Probably the town nearby. With narrowed eyes, she began walking towards the culprit of the mass hysteria. Making a decision that would change history forever.

Tsunade was gasping for breath. Her mind still foggy from near chakra loss. She couldn't believe what she just did. She let her rage blind her and she attacked on impulse. Now she's almost out of chakra, the bitch unharmed, and Mito and Shizune couldn't be found. She struggled to lift her head up noticing the blasted woman was casually walking towards her with narrowed eyes. She tried to summon her remaining strength so she could at least make a crude remark seeing as she doesn't have the capacity to physically harm her anymore. She was about to open her mouth to spit profanitiess when the woman reached out a hand and then all Tsunade saw was white.


End file.
